Referring to FIG. 1, an example of previous foam-in-place automotive instrument panels having an integral passenger side airbag system is shown generally at 10. An airbag module 12 is attached to an airbag chute 14 which is attached to an inner surface 16 of a substrate 18. A door panel 20 is mounted to a front surface 22 of the substrate 18. Thus, the substrate 18 is sandwiched between the door panel 20 and the airbag chute 14.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved instrument panel assembly having a modular airbag door assembly wherein the door panel and the airbag chute are mounted to a front surface of the substrate, thereby eliminating the sandwiching of the substrate between the door panel and the airbag chute.